Soul Mates
by Ninjacat1357
Summary: John and Sherlock live in a world where destiny gives you a bracelet with your soul mate's initials on it and you have to search for your soul mate. But there's a slight twist with destiny, along with the bracelet, destiny gives you a spirit animal. As John finds and meets Sherlock at the London bridge, Sherlock thinks that destiny finally might be done mocking him.
1. Chapter 1

The man sat there on the bridge, staring up at the night sky, the streets were empty, and it was incredibly silent, the only thing the man could hear was the light sound of water trickling beneath him. The breeze was picking up now, and he turned his coat collar up, shielding the back of his neck from the cool wind. He let out a deep sigh, his mind wandering about. He was simply… thinking. His grip on the bridges tall railing tightened, that's when he looked down, he looked down at his wrist, seeing the bland, plain silver bracelet. Nothing was on the bracelet except an engraving, with a simple J.W. on it.

He studied it, his brows furrowed; the deep questioning thought was very present on his face as he ran through his head on who J.W. could be. Again, another sigh was let out, his attention drifted to London, the bright lights, the cars racing about, a chill ran down his spine. He hated it, he hated being alone, no matter how many times he told Lestrade or his brother Mycroft. He was lonely, he just wanted to find his soul mate and get on with his life. Why did he have to live in a world where destiny made you a bracelet with your soul mate's initials and made you and search for them? The man thought he would do better off without the stupid bracelet, as it mocked him on how he couldn't find the one. They say that if you said your soul mates name, or even be near them, the bracelet would grow warm, yet it was hard for the man, he had absolutely _no_ idea on what his soul mates name could be. He even went through all the names that came to the top of his head that started with a J. he hated the stupid bracelet for this reason.

"Um… What are you doing there?" The man heard a voice say behind him, he didn't bother to turn around, he closed his eyes. Blocking everything out except the steady sound of water. "Sir?" the voice said, the man began to get annoyed, he finally turned around, he open his eyes slowly only to see a man standing behind him. He scanned over him immediately, _Short blonde hair, cut in a military fashion, must have just came back from either Afghanistan or Iraq, more likely Afghanistan. Slight limp, injury from the war, and his spirit animal is a cat… oh great…_ he thought to himself. That was another thing that made him upset about the bracelet, once you get your bracelet at a certain age, "destiny" gives you a spirit animal. He yet to find out what his was, but he didn't care to be honest. The look of utter surprise took over the blonde man's face as he turned around.

"What? Can't you see that I'm busy?" the man snapped, glaring at the man who stood in front of him. The blonde man immediately winced at the tone, his gaze meeting his, his stare hardening.

"Well, what are you doing sitting on the bridge in the middle of the night? Don't you know that's dangerous?" he said, his tone not as friendly, but calm. The man on the bridge lifted his chin up, his eyes narrowed. He gave a slight smirk and tilted his head in a mocking manner.

"And why would you care? You don't know me, you're a complete stranger."

"Well, it's not every day- er, night that you see a strange man sitting on the bridge. I'm rather curious." The blonde man said, taking a slight step closer. The man on the bridge smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm just thinking, nothing to worry about honestly." He turned back around facing the water and London. "What's your name?"

The blonde man chuckled, the obvious sound of him shifting his weight and him letting out a small sigh, "John Watson. And what about you?" The man stiffened, was he just imagining things? Or… He relaxed, turning around again, facing John.

"The name's Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock gave a small smile, and John smiled back, and his bracelet was growing warm.


	2. Chapter 2

John couldn't believe that he was living with Sherlock, and he only met him the other day! He sat in his chair and thought on how this all happened in the first place.

"_So, Sherlock… You're… Just thinking?"_

"_Yup."_

"_On the bridge? Why?" John questioned, crossing his arms as Sherlock adjusted his weight, he wondered how in the hell made him want to sit on the edge of the bridge… maybe because it's peaceful? Maybe he likes being alone and isolates himself from the rest of the world. John thought watching as Sherlock tried to find the right words to say. _

"_Well, it helps me think. When I'm "working" I like to think in a quiet place, like this." He said, his bright blue eyes gleaming with humor. "What about you? Why are you here? You just decided to walk on over here?" Sherlock said, smirking a bit. John sighed, looking down at the ground for a few short seconds, he looked up. _

"_Let's just say… I'm… Lost." He said with a slight chuckle. Hoping that Sherlock got the hint that he had no idea where he was supposed to be going. True, John had lived in London before, but he just recently came back from Afghanistan, he doesn't remember London that much anymore. He saw Sherlock laugh at him, he blushed a little and tried to ignore it. "So, could you help me out? I mean, I don't know where I'm supposed to go so-"_

"_How do you feel about the violin?" Sherlock blurted out, making John stare at him with a confused look._

"_Pardon?"_

"_Roommates should know about these things, how do you feel about the violin and me talking nonstop for hours on end?"_

"_Are… you asking me to live with you? Just like that?" John asked amazed, he just met the guy, and he doesn't know a thing about him and vice versa. Sherlock simply nodded and got off the edge, standing in front of John now, adjusting his coat and held out his hand._

"_That's exactly what I'm doing." John looked at Sherlock's hand and looked up at him, the look of bewilderment was very present on his face as Sherlock just stood there with his hand in front of him._

"_But we don't-"_

"_I know that you're an ex-army soldier that came from Afghanistan, and that you have an injury in your…Left shoulder, and that your spirit animal is a cat." He paused, seeing that john's face expression told him all that he needed. He was amazed. "Should I continue?"_

"_That… Was amazing, brilliant!" John said, his eyes gleaming with fascination and grabbed Sherlock's hand. They both shook hands and Sherlock started at him with a bit of shock._

"_You think it was brilliant? That's a first…" John quietly laughed._

"_Why how do people usually react?" John asked, letting go of Sherlock's hand and crossed his arms again. Sherlock looked and chuckled, when he looked up again, his expression was a bit more serious._

"_They usually get annoyed and tell me to piss off." Sherlock said, putting his hands behind his back, and stood up straight, "Well, shall we go?"_

"_Go where? Oh! Yeah, sure." John said, running his hand through his hair real quick. "Can I just get my things first? And maybe possibly meet you wherever tomorrow?" John said, being equally serious with Sherlock. "And where are we meeting by the way?"_

"_Go ahead, gather your… things, I'll see you tomorrow." Sherlock said and he started to walk away, he stopped and turned "And the address is 221B Bakers St." He gave a quick wink and said good night. Leaving John to stand there awkwardly and alone. _

_John started to walk back to his place, hoping that he could remember the right way to get there. The sound of his phone going off made him stop. He got his phone at stared at the text message. __**Take a left at the next crossing, go straight and it's the first building on your right. No need for thanks. –SH**_

_John stared at the text and shook his head, SH… no, it couldn't… he looked down at his wrist revealing his bracelet. S.H. … He started to smile, could he be the one? John's smiled faded, but… his bracelet didn't glow… or get warm in any way. At least… he didn't notice. Then again, he really didn't pay any attention to that sort of thing anymore. John started to walk again, but his thoughts continued, when John got his bracelet at the age of 10 he cared, he looked and searched. But after a few years… he gave up. He smiled, remembering how obsessed he was when he got his bracelet. He said names over and over again, not finding the right one. His mother would just laugh sweetly at him and told him not to rush things, and that he'll find that special someone one day. _

_When he finally arrived at his destination, he sighed. He laughed at himself, How in the hell could he possibly forget where he was staying at? That's just bloody stupid of him for forgetting. He looked at the address. __**348 Boulevard St. **__John stared at the address for a few more seconds and went inside. When he got into his room, he sat down on his bed, and he stared at the bag the sat on the floor in the corner of the room. He got up and grabbed it, putting it on his bed he began to pack. 'Well John… Tomorrow will be interesting.' He thought to himself._

"John?__John are you listening to me?" Sherlock snapped, and broke John from his deep thought. John looked at him, He nodded and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I'm… Listening." Sherlock looked at him with suspicion and sat back in his own chair. He placed his hands together and put them up to his face, like he usually does when he's thinking.

"Good, because I need you to do a favor for me." He said, his serious expression staring intently at John, it made John a little uncomfortable but he did his best to hide it.

"And what is that?"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, the intense look on Sherlock's face made John blush a little, John mentally scowled at himself and waited for Sherlock to tell him what he wanted him to do. "I need you to go and get me some… Items." He finally said, not once did he move or his tone change. John sighed.

"Like what, Sherlock?" Sherlock's gaze drifted off somewhere behind John, which made John shift uncomfortably, but he was able to get a good view of Sherlock's bracelet, the bland silver bracelet just sitting comfortably on his wrist, unlike John's where it rather was a bit loose. "Sherlock?"

"Salt, bleach, and chocolate bars." He finally said, drawing John's attention to Sherlock's face again. John gave Sherlock a confused look, but knowing that Sherlock was zoning out and wasn't paying any attention.

"Wait, so you want me to get salt, bleach, and… Chocolate bars?" John asked really confused now, "What on earth do you need all that for?"

"The salt and the bleach are for an experiment." Sherlock said, still not paying attention, his eyes narrowed even more.

"What about the chocolate bars?" John asked, sitting back, arms crossed with an annoyed look. Sherlock finally drew his gaze to John, with a hint of humor in his blue green eyes.

"I just simply love chocolate John, not a bad thing."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing, I-" Sherlock cut him off before he could finish.

"Getting them sometime today John, would be lovely." He said his tone deepening in annoyance. John just shook his head and got up, grabbing his coat he looked back at Sherlock.

"You know, I didn't mean it as a bad thing." He said calmly, hiding the anger and annoyance building up in him. Sherlock waved his hand in the air, shooing John. Without another word, John left their living room, he headed downstairs and told his goodbye's to Mrs. Hudson, their landlady.

Sherlock sat there, in his chair and thought. He was in the middle of a case and he didn't bother to ask John to join in, not yet at least, John did mention that he was an army doctor, and how he did medical things, but Sherlock could care less at the moment, he needed to solve this case now, so then he could do his own investigation for something more important. He sat back in his chair, going into deep, deep thought. "Think…" He said aloud, staring at the wall in front of him, "How did the murderer do it? He clearly is an amateur at what he's doing, but yet the police can't figure it out. And the victim… ARRAAHG, THINK!" He shouted, he was getting frustrated, and he needed to calm down. Sherlock got up, and walked up to the wall that stood behind his couch, that was littered with clues and theories.  
The picture of the murdered victim was in his mind and he started to think that maybe he did need John for this case, the way the victim's body was when they found it may need a medical opinion. Sherlock shook his head. _Get him out of your head for now, you need to concentrate. _He mentally yelled at himself for thinking of the blonde man. Then again, John could be the one. "John." Sherlock said, and he looked down at his bracelet. The slight warmth that came gave Sherlock a little hope, but it wasn't enough. He looked up, and growled at himself. _FOCUS YOU IDIOT. _He silently screamed.

John can't believe that he had to go all the way to the store, and get Sherlock what he needed. He was lucky enough that he sort of remembered where the shops were at, but it just felt weird… Having to get salt and bleach? _What kind of an experiment would you need salt and bleach? That doesn't make any sense at all_. John continued to walk down the sidewalk, he was on his way back now and Sherlock kept on popping up into his mind, the way Sherlock said that he liked chocolate made John… feel, happy? Yeah, it made John feel happy. He didn't understand it, but it did. The way he sat in his chair, the way he narrowed his eyes, the way- John stopped and let out a sigh, why was he thinking like this? It wasn't bad or anything but… Maybe there was something about Sherlock that made him feel that way. John laughed to himself and continued on his way home, the bag in his hand and a small thing of bleach in his other hand. Once he managed to find his way to 221B Bakers St. he just headed straight up to their flat, when he entered the room, he saw Sherlock on his laptop, his eyes narrowed and focused, it made John slightly blush, Sherlock didn't notice that John had entered the room and just continued to look at whatever he was looking at. John cleared his throat, not getting any glance, he just continued. He put the bag and the bleach on their kitchen table that was littered with science like things. "I'm back. So… yeah." John said awkwardly, he walked back and sat down in his chair, he looked at Sherlock with what it seemed like tired look, Sherlock didn't even glance at John the only movement he made was him leaning back, the look of satisfaction on his face.

"What's wrong?" He said, and looked at John, his face with both a look of triumph and worry. John looked at him with a bit of shock that he asked that, but he sat straight in his chair.

"Nothing, just… A bit tired. I just want to relax for a second, ya'know?" John said, looked towards the wall that held all of Sherlock's work. He looked at it with a questioning glance, "What's that?"

"Nothing, well- yeah, nothing." Sherlock quickly said, he continued to look at John, he could feel Sherlock basically scan his body with his eyes. He'll never get used to it, ever since he moved in with Sherlock, every chance he got, he stared at John. His eyes trailing downward, and up. John just thought Sherlock was checking him out, he probably is for that matter, but the way Sherlock put it, it was "Deduction" and he was simply just reading John. John blushed at the thought. "Actually." Sherlock started, looking away from John to look at the wall, "I might need your assistance."

"Assistance?" John repeated, looking confused. Sherlock looked back at him with amusement, John thought he had missed something that Sherlock had said, but the way Sherlock shifted in his seat to lean forward and his eyes gleamed at John.

"You said you were an ex-army doctor right?" Sherlock asked, his eyes filled with curiosity and amusement.

"Yeah, why?" John said, furrowing his brow. Sherlock clapped his hands together, setting John's laptop aside, and stood up, John following. Sherlock walked up to the wall, and clasped his hands behind his back.

"John, what do you say about this?" he said, pointing to a picture on the wall of the victim, John looked at Sherlock then at the picture, he winced.

"Well, I'd say that that girl was murdered, brutally stabbed, and or gutted. Why…?" He asked, turning to Sherlock, who was doing that stare again.

"You've seen a lot of deaths then?" He asked randomly, throwing John off for a second. He nodded, his breath slightly shaking.

"Yes, far too much." He said, looking away from Sherlock, trying not shudder out of the memories from Afghanistan. Sherlock narrowed his eyes again, John glanced up. _He does that way too much…_ John thought. Sherlock didn't say anything else for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Sherlock spoke, the words calm, and low.

"Would you like to see more?" John's face grew hot, his face couldn't help but bring out a small smile. His heart sped up as he replied.

"Oh, god yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologize for the delay; I'm having trouble with the computer, and also my Laptop. So... Yeah... I again apologize and hope this chapter makes up for it :D**

Sherlock clasped his hands together and smiled a wicked grin. "Good, I'm happy to hear this." John looked at him with curiosity, he tilted his head, Sherlock hasn't been this giddy since they first met. It was slightly confusing to John, but he'll have to think about that later.

"Why so happy about it?" John had asked out loud, he immediately blushed as Sherlock looked at him with interested eyes. Sherlock stepped away from John and walked over to his chair, his hands together and under his chin, he was thinking.

"Hmm, no particular reason, I've been needing an assistant for a long time now." Sherlock said, turning to John again, his face straight, and serious, "You're perfect for that part." John blushed even more, looking away from Sherlock's stare, he cleared his throat.

"Well I'm glad that you're happy." John said and turned towards him. Sherlock stared at him, and his eyes narrowed.

"You should get some rest, John. We have work to do in the morning." Sherlock said, walking into the kitchen. John's eyes followed Sherlock, and he finally nodded his head, John shrugged and didn't say a word, he started to head for his room when he stopped.

"And what are you going to be doing then?" John asked, he knew by now that Sherlock stayed up, and did his own thing, he's asked before on what Sherlock did on his free time while John was asleep. Sherlock didn't turn, he just simply said, 'thinking' and John didn't push anything else.

Sherlock, went about his business in their flat, he waited till John was in his room to smile and act giddy. Sherlock didn't understand it himself but, for some reason he had an _interest _in John. Then he remembered the whole 'bracelet incident'. That night when Sherlock and John met and John said his name as he introduced himself and he felt his bracelet grow warm. Sherlock tilted his head as he began to think again, this has been bugging him for days now, or so it feels like it, he's only known John for a few days now, but since then, all he wanted was answers.

But then there was the case he was on, he felt angry, the case that would probably take him a few days of solving, was interfering with his solving of the bracelet. The sudden urge to wake John up and ask questions was almost over whelming. The feeling of hope and what might be happiness filled Sherlock, _maybe John is the one, maybe he's my soul mate... _Sherlock thought, he began to pace back and forth. The sooner he and John solved this case, the better.

"Sherlock, you know that I haven't found my soul mate yet, why ask?" John asked startled at the sudden question, Sherlock had asked. Sherlock had rolled his eyes, and let out a sigh.

"John, I had asked, when do you think you'll find your soul mate?" Sherlock said with irritation. "And one more thing, John."

John also rolled his eyes; Sherlock had woken him up and dumped questions onto him. "What now, Sherlock?"

"Do you know what your spirit animal is?"

"Well of course I do! It would be absurd if I didn't." John snapped, he blushed and looked away, Sherlock took note that he got really flustered around the subject of soul mates and all that. "I'm a tabby cat." He snickered a bit, "But for some reason my mom used to joke and say that I looked more like a hedgehog."

"Yes, yes, whatever, let's just focus on your bracelet." Sherlock said, rolling his eyes, "Who do you think it is? A female? Maybe, a, oh I don't know... a-"

"Female." John said quickly, cutting Sherlock off, Sherlock stared at him with wide eyes.

"W-what makes you think, _female_?" Sherlock started, "Why not a male?"

"Because Sherlock," John said laughing a bit, "I'm not gay." Sherlock was taken aback, _not gay? He doesn't even know who his soul mate is yet and he's assuming that it's a girl. I'm going to have to fix that. _Sherlock thought.

"And by the way, why are you asking me these questions?"

"Cause John, I'm trying to get to know you better! Now just answer my questions!" John rolled his eyes again, and he sighed.

"Sherlock, aren't we supposed to do something today? Something that involves murder?"

"Fine, yes, we do. I guess we'll continue this later, come on. Let's go." Sherlock said and got up from where he was seated, he grabbed his coat and waited at the door, "John hurry up!"

"But- I- Fine..." John managed to say and got up, he walked past Sherlock and Sherlock narrowed his eyes as he went by, his eyes following him. _I'll get it out of you, eventually. _Sherlock swore.

_"Mama! Mama!" a little boy cried out, as he excitedly ran up to his mother. The mother's dogs ears pricked up, turning and smiling at her child. _

_"Yes sweetie?" the child ran up and hugged her. _

_"Mama! I finally got my bracelet! See? See?" The little boy lifted his arm up, revealing his wrist, and his bracelet. The mother smiled warmly, and her dog tail wagged. _

_"That's fantastic, honey! I told you that you would get it someday!" the mother said with excitement, she ruffled her son's curly hair and laughed._

_"I know, but... how come I didn't get it on my birthday?" he questioned, looking down, confusion on his face and his smile gone. His mother gave him a sympathic look. She smiled a reassuring smile and held onto her sons' hand._

_"It just means that you're special, Sherlock." she said warmly, Sherlock tipped his head to the side, still confused. _

_"You don't mean that in a retarded way, do you?" he questioned her. She laughed and shook her head._

_"No, honey, it just means that you're special, like you're different. A good kind of different. And besides, you're way too smart, Sherlock. You're so smart that you would've figured that out already if you were... that kind of special." Sherlock nodded his head in understanding. _

_"That makes sense... I guess?"_

_"Never mind that, let's see the initials shall we?" She said, and turned the bracelet so that the letters were visible. "J.W. Hmmm, I wonder who that can be?"_

_"Mama?"_

_"Hm?" Sherlock seemed hesitant but the doubt in his eyes faded away quickly just as it had came._

_"What do you think my spirit animal will be?" _

_"Hmm, I don't know Sherlock, but you'll have the dream soon enough."_

_"Dream...?" Sherlock asked, the confusion back, he looked around, he was overthinking._

_"Here, walk with me, I'll explain." Sherlock's mother said and took him by the hand and they both started to walk. About halfway into their walk, Sherlock brought up the dream question. She smiled, "Well, the dream is a dream you get when after you get your soul mate bracelet. Like for example, when I got my bracelet, a few weeks later I got this dream that it showed me with my soul mate."_

_"Dad?" Sherlock cut in, looking up at her, she looked down at him and smiled._

_"Yes, your father, but at the time, I had no idea that, that was your father. And while I was with him, it showed that I had dog ears, and your father had his spirit animal. After that, when I met your father, and after we got "married", we both got our spirit animals."_

_"Tell me more!" Sherlock asked the curiosity in his eyes, they both walked along through their neighborhood, this was probably the only time Sherlock can be himself, when he was with his mother, what can I say? Sherlock was a mama's boy. His mother shook her head, smiled but continued._

_"Well, since you have your bracelet now, I guess I can tell you more about it rather than fairytales." She started, "When you get your soul mate bracelet, it holds yours, and your soul mates love, that's why, when you're close, or even say their name, it grows warm, and it feels their love for you and sends heat to your bracelet. But the only problem with having a bracelet is that, if your soul mate chooses another cause they don't except your love back, then that means you're stuck with that one person who doesn't love you. It's kind of confusing and dark, but that's why, you need to make sure that that's the one, and that you grow a great bond with them. And when you get married to your soul mate, yours and your partner's bracelets disappear." Sherlock didn't say a thing when she was explaining, he just walked and listened. He wanted to make sure that he got the understanding of it. "But if your soul mate dies... Then..." She paused, the pause seemed to have lasted forever, and Sherlock grew sad. His mom looked down at him with saddened eyes, but gave him a reassuring smile, "That means, that their love for you forms into another bracelet and stays with you forever..." _

_"... Is that what happened to... Dad...?" Sherlock said in no more than a whisper. She nodded, and stopped walking; she turned to him and crouched down. She gave Sherlock a big hug and began to cry. She didn't cry much, and all Sherlock could do is hug her back, he didn't want to cry, he needed to be strong for her. Him and his brother Mycroft. _

_She stood up, and wiped her eyes, and weakly smiled. "Come now, let's head home. Mycroft is probably wondering where we are." Sherlock nodded, and they both headed home._

"John, what do you think?"

"Hm?" John said, he looked over to Sherlock, Sherlock's back was turned to him and he didn't repeat it right away, but when he did, John noticed a change in tone in Sherlock's voice.

"John. What do you think...?" John looked back at the scene; he scanned over it one more time till he turned to Sherlock.

"Well, I'd say, that the murder, grabbed her by the throat, causing slight bruising and stabbed her, at a... Weird angle?" He said slowly, trying to make sure he was understanding it himself, he looked more closely at the girl's body, with gloved hands, he picked up her wrist to reveal more bruising, "And while in the struggle, she began to hit him, get him off of her, but he grabbed her by the wrists as well."

As John went on, Sherlock quietly listened; he closed his eyes, drawing in a solution, using John's words, even if John was missing a lot of information. He basically got it right; maybe he was useful after all. He slowly opened his eyes as he heard footsteps behind him. He recognized the sound and rolled his eyes. He turned his body half way. To see a tall man, with a suit on, he had short hair, black panther ears and tail, and he held an umbrella, Sherlock rolled his eyes again, and John shuffled over towards Sherlock.

"What do you want Mycroft?" Sherlock demanded, his annoyed tone obvious, the older man gave him a look that meant as a 'Now Sherlock, you know why I'm here' Sherlock wasn't in the mood for this, and he walked past him, walking up to the body, he was aware that Mycroft and John both followed, John was more of an awkward kind of follow as for Mycroft. Well, Sherlock didn't really care.

"Brother dear, you know why I'm here." Mycroft said, the tone saying that he was in a good mood, Sherlock didn't move and looked over the body again, "I'm here to see you delay time with this so easy case and also to see my boyfriend."

"Hmm, and judging by your cat ears, you've recently had sex with him ya?" Sherlock remarked, the remark made John more awkward and Mycroft cleared his throat, and stood straight.

"Well of course, I do have my spirit animal now don't I? And let's not get into this now, yes? Where's Gregory? I need to talk with him."

"Lestrade is over in the next room, talking with the other officers. Now go away." Sherlock snapped, and walked to the other side of the corps, using his magnifying glass to inspect something. Mycroft stood there for a few more seconds and said his good days to him and John.

"Umm, who was that?" John asked, it made Sherlock mentally face palm, John can be so clueless sometimes.

"That was my brother, he's not important. Forget about him." John shrugged and continued with whatever he was doing. Sherlock has never gotten along with Mycroft, ever since they were kids, they would always fight. Especially after their father died, Mycroft would yell at him for whatever reason and Sherlock would yell back. Mycroft would go on, on how he was the man of the house now, and it pissed Sherlock off. So what? Mycroft was only six years older than him, he can't boss him around! He and Mycroft fought especially after... the incident...  
"John."

"Hm?"

"Let's go, I need to do something." Sherlock said, and turned away from the body, John was confused, and followed Sherlock out of the crime scene.

_Sherlock ran quickly down the hall, the panic rising in his chest as Mycroft was chasing after him and calling out his name. Tears were welling up in his eyes as Mycroft's voice echoed in his head. __**'Sherlock... You might want to sit down...'**_

_Sherlock continued to run; he made it to the stairs and quickly ran down, ignoring the protests from Mycroft that was behind him. __**'Why? What's wrong?'**__ Sherlock ran down through another long hallway, out of all the days that their house has to feel huge._

_**'Mum got into an accident.'**__ Sherlock rushed out their front door, tears streaming down his face, he ran down their driveway and into the streets, he can see the dark smoke where the accident was, tears came down harder as he cried out for his mom, __**'and she... Didn't make it...'**_

_**'What?'**_

_**'Mum is dead...' **__Sherlock continued to run, and by the time he got to the wreckage, the site horrified him and he screamed out his mother's name. He tried to run up to the wrecked car, but the officers and paramedics held him back. Mycroft by this time caught up, and was horrified and grabbed onto Sherlock, pulling back and telling him it's too late._

_Sherlock sat up in his bed that night, shock and horror taking over him as the image of his mother burned into his mind. He stayed up that night crying and clutching onto the blanket his mother had made him for when he was littler. After the funeral, Mycroft had to take care of him, and they barely spoke to each other, and when they did, it was usually just arguments over something stupid. _

_By the time Sherlock turned fourteen, he's lost emotion, he'd just go to school, come home, and do nothing. He would look at his bracelet and prayed that they would make him happy, whoever J.W. could be, and bring him out of this terrible world called depression. _

_After that incident, Sherlock would search non-stop on who was J.W. he'd spend all day saying names, making lists of names that started with J. He wouldn't leave his room for nothing except for school, and it was beginning to worry Mycroft, but as much as he reached out to Sherlock, Sherlock would snap at him to go away. Sherlock closed himself off of the world after that. He barely got out of the house; he didn't have friends, all for the first name of his soul mate. _

_On a particular day, Sherlock was freaking out, for he has never received his dream for his spirit animal, it dawned on him when Mycroft brought it up. 'What is wrong with me?' he would scream silently at himself, but his mother's words echoed through his head. __**'You're just special.'**__ sudden anger surged through him, "I'M NOT SPECIAL, I'M JUST DIFFERENT AND I'M A FREAK." he would scream out, "And no one will love me..." Sherlock Holmes had given up on life after that._

John was walking with Sherlock, it was a cool night, and he just wanted to go home, and sleep, but the way Sherlock was pushing him, he didn't think he was going to get sleep tonight. They were on their way to a weapon store, Sherlock had claimed, that he could solve the case quick and easy, he just needed to test something. John had asked what would that be and Sherlock just gave him a wicked grin. The look kind of scared John, but at the same time, it gave him another feeling, he couldn't figure out what the feeling was, but he knew it was there.

"Quick John, you're starting to slow down. Keep up!" Sherlock demanded, and he snapped his attention to Sherlock, he apologized and tried to concentrate. By the time that they got to the weapon store, John's feet ached, he just really wanted to sleep, and he scolded himself because he can't handle walking around all day but he can handle Afghanistan. He's becoming pathetic.

Sherlock did what he needed, and they left after a few hours, John was exhausted, but he didn't complain. He didn't want to disappoint Sherlock for some reason, he hated this feeling. Sherlock turned to him and stared at him for a while. "You alright?" Sherlock asked, eyes narrowed.

"Yup, I'm completely fine. Don't worry about me." John said, as he turned to Sherlock, he smiled a reassuring smile. Sherlock just stared at him, he looked a bit upset for some reason. "Sherlock, are you alright?" he asked.

Sherlock blushed and turned away, his voice lower than usual as he muttered, "Don't worry about me." John awkwardly turned away, he felt a bit worried, and he stopped walking. Sherlock walked on ahead till he noticed that John had stopped walking. He turned, and John looked at him with worry. "What?"

"Sherlock, you'd tell me if something was bothering you right?"

"John, I told you, don't worry about me." He looked at the direction they were walking, "Now come on, you're tired, and I need to solve a case."

"Sherlock..."

"Come on John." Sherlock commanded, and he turned and continued to walk, John tried to process what just happened, but he shook his head and caught up with Sherlock.

By the time they returned home, John was nearly sleepwalking. He stumbled and Sherlock had to guide him to is room. John doesn't remember much, but he was grateful that Sherlock didn't make a comment. Or he could have, he didn't know, John fell asleep straight away and he didn't want to wake from his slumber.

That is, until the next morning, Sherlock busted into his room yelling that he solved the case. John would normally bolt straight up, and yell at whoever woke him up, but this time he didn't, he laid there, thinking. John didn't know what he was thinking; he just knew that he was thinking.  
"John! Didn't you hear me? I said I solved the case! Come on!" Sherlock grabbed Johns arm and yanked him to sit upright. John yanked his hand back from Sherlock, and ran his hands through his hair.

"Alright, alright, I'm up, Jesus." John mumbled and pulled himself out of bed, almost tripping. He looked up at Sherlock, who was still in his room. _Watching _him even, John felt uncomfortable, and stood up. "So... Yeah I'm going to get dressed now. So, get out." It took Sherlock a few moments before leaving. John just awkwardly closed his door and wondered why Sherlock was so... Weird? He just shrugged off his thought and got dressed.

"LESTRADE!" Sherlock shouted as he rushed into his office, Lestrade nearly choked on his coffee, and he had the look of shock, his dog ear flew up in a panic.

"What the bloody hell?-"

"The murderer, it was the women's father." Sherlock said, he slammed his hands on Lestrade's desk, and Lestrade jumped back a bit.

"What-"

"The father did it, remember when we questioned him? He did it, he did it in a hurried, rushed fashion. He planned it out, but he didn't think it quite carefully through, on the night of the murder, he was supposed to stab her in a quick way, so it would be over in seconds due to her bleeding out. Oh, oh but no... It didn't work out as planned, when he rushed at her, she saw it coming and started to run, he quickly grabbed her by the throat, and held her, holding her at an awkward angle, he began to panic and stab her, she started to struggle, and he had to finish the job. Thus is why she is gutted, and it's a poorly job done if I must say so myself." Sherlock said, he rambled on and on as John and Lestrade listened with wide eyes. When he was finished, John was amazed and he couldn't hold it back.

"Brilliant!" He said aloud, Sherlock turned to him with a look in his eyes, he blushed, "Uh, yeah, sorry..." He apologized, and he crossed his arms. He looked down at his feet, and he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see that it was Sherlock's hand.

"No, it's... fine."

Lestrade, blinked a few times and one of his dog ears twitched, he smirked at the two and cleared his throat. He got up, and walked over to Sherlock and John, "Alright you two, enough." John looked at him and blushed harder.

"I'm not his-" John began to protest and Sherlock shushed him, he turned to Lestrade and they both discussed about the murderer.

"You should arrest the father immediately, and you should be able to find him at his house, packing. So, hurry on that." Sherlock said and gave Lestrade a short nod. Lestrade thanked him and left.

John followed Sherlock out of the building; he was flustered, and angry at Sherlock. "What the _hell_ was that about?" John demanded, grabbing onto Sherlock's arm, stopping him in his tracks. Sherlock turned around and gave him a cold stare.

"John, not now." Sherlock said, the cold stare was different from the other times he's given John the stare, and it made John slightly flinch, Sherlock noticed and his gaze softened a little. "Come on, we have to go." Sherlock said and started to walk away, John followed shortly after. _What the hell is going on? _John thought over and over again.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! If you have any questions, just go ahead and ask, I'll hopefully answer. I probably will answer don't worry. Haha ok see ya.**


End file.
